GTA 4: Code Geass DLC
by joealexander167
Summary: Liberty City, 2010 A.D. Our byronic hero appears confused and lost in a city filled with violence and oppression, and now he is forced to repeat the sins he commited in the past. Warning: explicit material, violence and mature themes. Review please ; .


**Wasssssssup my readers :D. So, this new story will be a combination of one of our favorite series Code Geass ;D and one of my favorite, best-seller videogame of the last years, Grand Theft Auto 4. People from both Code Geass and GTA 4 will be appearing, including the three main characters of the GTA 4 and its DLC, Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, and Johnny Klebitz :D. This fan fiction will be a CC-Lelouch at the beginning, but don't worry, I'm 200% kalulu at heart ;D. Two warnings: sex, violence, mature themes. Second warning: I'm still a beginner at lemon XD. Don't worry, I'll do my best to give you a nice, enjoyable story . Well then, enjoy and don't forget to review :P.**

_Ch. 1 Where am I?_

_So… cold... can't feel anything… this is death?…so it seems… at least I could see Nunnally… for the last time… told her my last words…Kallen… that time…I wanted so much… to return the kiss…but…I couldn't…knowing you would share my fate…I…loved you too much to let that happen…so I must leave you…for you to have a future…for the world to have a future…but…if there is a God…I pray…that he lets me see you again…that he lets me feel you…touch you…be with you…for me…to feel your hair… to see your eyes…to embrace you in my arms…and never let you go…Kallen…_

_

* * *

_

Liberty City, USA - 2010 A.D.

In the vast, crime-filled, corrupt, drugged, and violent metropolis of Liberty City, people passed by, caring their own business, indifferent for their surroundings. Junkies were in dark alleyways, fulfilling their psychological needs. Hookers were seducing men in public, trying to get easy money, not caring for the dangers. And in the middle of all, a confused, disoriented and surprised Lelouch Lamperouge was trying to make sense of everything, but obviously, he couldn't.

"Wha-what is this?" He hoped for someone to answer him, to give him an explanation, but nobody even cared to notice him. He looked around trying to see his surroundings, and noticed a shop window where he could see his reflection. Everything was the same… his hair, his eyes, even the same brown jacket and blue jeans he used to wear, except of course, he didn't know where he was…

While getting around, he noticed a lot of things he wished he hadn't seen. Along the few blocks he had walked, he saw murder scenes, junkies, hookers, people trying to ask for a few coins, drunks, news of corrupt politicians, murders, rapes, man slaughter, war…. _Whatever this place is… it is definitely not heaven… it's more like… hell._

He searched his pockets for a clue of, something, he just didn't know what… He found a wallet, a key chain and some loose money he had never seen. _Dollars… _Inside the wallet was an ID with his picture on it. _Lelouch Lamperouge, so my name hasn't changed either. _One of the two keys in the key chain had a plaque with an address in it, "Columbus Ave. 195, Middle Park". _Is this where I live?_ _Damn it, I don't where I am or what I am supposed to do, guess this is the only place where I can go…_

He saw a cab approaching in the road and called for it. After asking the driver to go to the address of the key, he waited patiently in the back seat while trying to collect his thoughts.

_This makes no sense, one moment I'm dying after making the whole world hate me…and the next… I'm who the hell knows where and with no idea of who I am in this world… or whatever it is…_

After reaching a much more conglomerated street, the cab started advancing too slowly and the temperature outside wasn't exactly helping… "Sir, there's a huge traffic jam up ahead, the street's not too far away, you should walk."

"I see, I'll walk then." He gave the cab driver a few bucks, and started walking with the indications the driver gave him. Along the way, he noticed an ambulant store selling shirts and caps with "I love Liberty City" engraved in them… _Liberty City… Tch, sounds too good of a name for a city like this one… _

While passing two tall buildings, he was able to see a huge flag of the United States of America, waving peacefully with the wind… _That's, the American flag I saw on history class! So, they won the war in this world, and they became a new country…_

"This morning, President Charles zi America has announced the official Declaration of War against a country of the Middle East, alleging they posses Nuclear Warfare within their territory. On a recent declaration…"

…There were no words for his astonishment, words were trying to come out from his mouth, but only small gasps of air were coming out. In a shop window selling TVs, the picture of his father as the president of the USA… "Thi-this is… impossible…" It was a news broadcast, and judging for the other TVs, it was a national one…

"People of the United States of America," started the very same person Lelouch had known as a father… and as his worst enemy… "It is my responsibility, as the governor of this country, to protect my people! This country has been supporting terrorism in our country! Acquired nuclear warfare that puts our integrity in danger! They left us with no other choice, but to force them! Fear not my people! Our security, is ensured!"

"This was the speech given by the president after officially declaring war against the other country. On a different note…"

Lelouch clenched his fists against the window and fell on his knees, not caring for the stares he was receiving by the pedestrians. He was angry, confused, astonished, but most of all, angry… _This… is the same, nothing has changed at all! Racism, murder, the powerful oppressing the weak! Why? Why am I condemned to live in a world where the weak can only watch and wait?_

"LELOUUUUUUUUUCH!" Not too far away, an eternally happy Milly Ashford was running to him while waving her hand. "MI-MILLY!" He still hadn't stood up when she arrived; he was too surprised to see her for him to even bother…

"Of course it's me silly, who else did you expect? And what are you doing on your knees? The floor is dirty." She helped him stand up, and he cleaned himself of the dirt on his legs. _I shouldn't tell her anything about my situation; she would just think I've become crazy…_

"Lelouch, we needed your help in the student council so I called you, but you forgot your phone so I had to check out if you had arrived. Come, the school is near." They walked around a few blocks on the Columbus Avenue and reached a school with the words "Ashford Academy" engraved in some of the blocks in the entrance… _Ashford Academy…_

"Lelouch! What are you waiting for?" Without noticing, he had stopped walking and was now staring directly to the building that reflected his old school perfectly… "Ah! So-sorry captain! I'm on my way." _Tch, feels too nostalgic to call her that…_

They entered the school, and soon enough, they were being surrounded by groups and groups of students walking to their respective classes, they were all wearing the exact same uniform he used to wear… or wears, he doesn't know that yet…

"Let's get to the main hall before we get stuck here." They were able to find a way between the other students, and quickly found a big door that led to a huge hall… What he saw in there almost makes him cry…

"Nu-Nunnally!" He managed to say between gasps. "Ah! Welcome home, Brother, Milly." Two things surprised him when entering the room, one: his sister, which he thought he wouldn't see ever again, was there, alive and well, and the second: she could see… "Hi Nunnally, lucky me I didn't have to search a lot for Lelouch, he wasn't far from here."

He still hadn't recovered from the shock of seeing his sister, waves of happiness were surrounding his entire body… "Brother, is something wrong? You're crying."

He hadn't noticed the single tear coming out from his eye, and he couldn't let his smaller sister see his brother cry… "Ah! I-it's nothing, Nunnally, just a trash in my eye…"

Both girls seemed to have their doubts, but they left him be for the sake of NOT creating anything uncomfortable, Milly knew how much he cared for her sister.

"You know something Lelouch? We can leave the work for tomorrow, why don't you go to your room and rest for a while, you look exhausted. Plus, it's already night…"

Lelouch had totally forgot how Milly knows how much he loves his little sister to let her worry about anything concerning him… _Guess is the same with this two… I'm glad…_

"Thanks captain, I'll go and take a nap. See you two later." He waved to both of them as a manner of goodbye, and gave his little sister a quick kiss to the check, something he thought he wouldn't be able to do ever again… "Bro-brother! You, you never do that in public!" She said while blushing deeply… "Milly knows us, so there's no problem. Well then, see ya." And with that, he went to his room.

_If my memory doesn't fail me… Aha…. _Luckily enough for him, his room was in the exact same place, and it was as clean as his other room… but… there was something there that turned a click on his brain, and on other places as well…

In his bed, lying peacefully, with sunbeams covering her beautiful face, C.C. was sleeping deeply, wearing a white-unbuttoned shirt that covered not even her white and smooth buttocks, and left to plain sight her cleavage … She was woken up by the sound of the door opening, and started opening an eye… Upon seeing that the one who woke her up was no one else but Lelouch, she let him see a small and nice smile from her…

The logical part of his brain was too surprised to react or say anything, and it was beginning to be dominated by the more "man" part of his brain. "Welcome home Lelouch," she said while standing up.

"C.-C.C," he managed to say. She giggled girlishly, never stopping to smile seductively. "I love it when you call me that," she said while walking to him gracefully, "It makes me feel… so hot."

He had a perfect view of her beautiful cleavage, and the shirt was so thin that her breasts and already hardened pink nipples could be clearly seen through it.

The logical Lelouch was long gone; he had succumbed to the instinct Lelouch, leaving himself to the mercy of his wishes. She slid her hands through his jacket to hug him, letting him slightly feel her breasts against his shirt. Using his hand to level her chin with his own, he kissed her. Gently at the beginning… wanting to feel the softness of her lips. He found no resistance when he used his tongue, feeling every inch of her mouth, soft but fierce at the same time…

He slowly caressed the middle of her back, sending shivers through her body. The other hand went down straight to her buttocks, squeezing slightly one after the other, with moans coming out from her mouth, which only separated from his lips for air. "You have too much clothes, Lelouch."

He lowered his arms to let her take off his jackets, which, along with is shirt, joined her panties and bra in the floor, revealing his small muscles. He brought his hands to her shoulders, and gently took off the shirt that barely covered her body, revealing her whole, smooth, beautiful, and white skin. Everything about her denoted, "beautiful." Even though the comment came out of his mouth without him wanting too, it actually managed to make her blush slightly, something he wasn't used to see very often…

Without warning, she clashed her lips against his, wasting no time in using her tongue. They started a fierce battle of dominance as they felt each other. He took the next step and brought his hand to her outer thigh, moving inner slowly, caressing, feeling, until he reached her womanhood, dripping in the liquids of her arousal…

Moan after moan, he continued to use his fingers, moving it through her outer labia, teasing the clitoris with his thumb. The only thing that kept her attached to reality now, were her arms around his neck, supporting her, now that she could barely feel her knees.

He inserted two fingers, receiving a long and erotic moan as a response. The other hand caressed smoothly her hip, going up and up, until he felt the lower part of her breast. He squeezed it, gently but totally, using his fingers to massage her hardened nipple.

The combination of his fingers playing with her pussy and her breast was too much for her to bear. She moaned deeply while kissing him and felt her womanhood contract around his fingers.

She backed away enough for her to see him directly as his eyes and smirked. She walked to the bed, slowly and inviting. Lying down, she used her finger to expand her labia, and crooked her other finger, inviting him… "Fuck me…Lelouch…"

He didn't remember when he took off his pants (not like he cared), but he was already on top of her, with his throbbing manhood on her entrance, ready to make her become limp for a weak. "AH!" with one thrust, he was fully inside her, with her walls surrounding his manhood... _Fuck…_

He didn't move for a while, wanting to feel his manhood deep in her vagina. Slowly, he began to pull out, leaving only the tip inside her. The emptiness she felt didn't last, thrust after thrust, each one harder than the last one, didn't let her contain her screams. She moved closer to him as he fucked her, biting his neck until blood started coming out… but he didn't even flinch to this.

The feeling of his erection fucking her womanhood, her breasts against his flesh, and her tongue licking the blood coming out from his neck were beginning to be too much for him. "C.C... _groan… _I, won't be able to last much more."

"Ah! Cu-cum with me, Lelouch!" She reached her climax with one final thrust. The feeling of her womanhood contracting around his erection led him to his own, filling her with his seed. He collapsed on top of her, both panting hard, but managed to move to the other side of the bed.

She turned enough for her to embrace him with her arm. She moved closer to his ear and whispered sexily, "that was incredible… Lelouch." He turned his head to face her and stared deeply to her golden eyes. "It was, C.C."

She leaned closer to kiss him, and so they did for the next few minutes until falling asleep, embraced in each other's arms.

_The next morning…_

A sunbeam woke him up from his deep sleep. He opened an eye, and he could see C.C. still asleep, nude, with her arms wrapped around him. _Damn it's already morning…_

He moved slowly so she wouldn't wake up and stayed at the edge of the bed to have a good look at her. The thin sheet covering her body denoted her curves perfectly… _I can't believe I had sex with her… _He won't say he regrets it, nobody would of course, but a lot was going on through his head, and the sudden night he spent with her almost makes him forget… he's still kinda lost… _I need to search for a clue, anything…_

Suddenly, he noticed a door that he couldn't recognize called his attention. There wasn't a door like that in his old room. He stood up and got dressed before going to check it out, being careful not to make much noise, since C.C. was still asleep.

He tried to turn the knob only to find out it was closed. _Strange, what can be so important he, I mean I had to keep it locked? _Then he remembered the second key that he found in his pocket. He checked his pants and found the key chain with both keys. He used the one that didn't lead into his room, and it opened perfectly.

The room was nothing more than a very small bedroom. A chair and a desk with a lamp and a book on top of it were the only furniture in the whole room. He walked to the desk and sat down to check the book. "Britannia Record" was engraved in golden letters on the front part. _Bri-Britannia? _He was shocked to see that the name Britannia still existed in this world, or so he thought that was…

He opened the book on the first page, and he could perfectly recognize his own letter written on the pages of the book:

_August 18, 2008_

_It's been more than a week since I started having those dreams. First I thought it was just a coincidence or my imagination, but each day I could clearly remember each and every dream, as if I had lived those experiences myself. I started as a simple "rebel", as some would call it, leading a small group of people I claimed to be called "Dark Knights". I decided I would take a record of this dreams, though I haven't told anyone of them, as they would think it is just a coincidence or a game of my own mind. _

_It looks like I'm always wearing a mask, since the image looks like when you wear sunglasses. Though I'm not sure if it is real or just parts the same dream. The people in my dreams call me "Zero". It looks like I commanded them to, since no one has asked me my real name…_

_Until now nothing serious has happened, except for the giant robots named "Knightmares" in the dream. The most disturbing part was when the girl with green hair was shot in the head while trying to save my life. I've seen very few people but I can't recognize anyone. A girl my age with red hair and a group of other men working with me. I'm not sure if all this matters at all, but I feel like I should write it, for any need I might have in the future…_

"Surprised?" he quickly turned to see no one else than C.C. herself, leaning back on the frame of the door dressed in her usual white clothing. "I read it yesterday in the afternoon when I appeared right here in your room," she said nonchalant.

"I see, so you are…" "Yes," she interrupted, "I am the C.C. you know." He had guessed she was the C.C. he had known when being the prince of Britannia, but he just wasn't able to confirm it in that moment. Getting uncomfortable, he decided to stand up and walk to the other room…

"This makes no sense. I died… and I appear in another world right away?"

"Right away? Lelouch, it's been months since the Zero Requiem, well, at least on the other world."

"But why did we… revive? And more importantly why did YOU revive… C.C. please don't tell me…" "I did not make a contract with anyone else after you died. I don't know why… but I didn't, I just woke up here in your room after falling asleep in the other world."

He stared to the street through his window while seeing the pedestrians pass, one the other. "Is there a chance anyone else got sent to this world?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I'm still immortal." This actually made him think, it was dangerous for her, now that she couldn't be sure if she was immortal. "In that case you should be more careful from now on; it can be too dangerous if you lost your immortality."

"Oh? Worried about me? So sweet," she said in a mocking voice.

They stayed quiet for a while, trying to understand the situation, but neither of them could get an idea of what they should do.

"This world…" he said after a while. "Hm?"

"This world is no different. From our own I mean. War, racism, murder… the powerful oppressing the weak. It's like… God wants me to do something about it… again."

"And? What are you going to do?"

He smirked to her question, which gave her an idea of what was going to be his answer. He joined the tips of his fingers and stared at her with the same penetrating and calculating eyes he used to have when leading the Black Knights. "C.C… How about joining me in another world dominance plan?"

She also smirked to this, expecting that answer. "Just because I don't have anything better to do."

"I guess its time for _him, _to appear again…"

…_Zero_…


End file.
